Together as Team!
by Mr Je
Summary: Namjoon harusnya tidak usah malu jika ia menghadapinya bersama-sama bukan? (BTS FIC/RNR please/My first Namjin


TOGETHER AS A TEAM

NAMJIN Specially presented

BY Mr JE

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Spesial buat RM yang sempet kena kontroversi karena liriknya yang sempet di tuduh mengandung kebencian terhadap wanita.. dan.. hopefully u enjoy this guys. and for the last... Let's support our boy~

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin sedang asik membeli bahan makanan di supermarket langganannya. Ia memang selalu kesini setiap kali bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkasnya sudah hampir habis. Dan biasanya, Namjoon akan menemani kekasihnya itu berbelanja disini jika tidak sibuk seperti saat ini.

Namjoon terlihat lelah ketika Seokjin mencoba membangunkan Namjoon yang ada di kamarnya dan Suga agar pemuda itu menemaninya berbelanja hari ini sehingga Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak tega melihat gurat lelah yang terpatri di wajah kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya berbelanja, pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

Jadi, Seokjin datang kesini sendirian.

Nada dering serta getaran panjang di ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Seokjin menatap layar ponsel yang kini berada di tangannya setelah ia merogohnya dengan susah payah, senyumnya tertarik lebar sebelum menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Hai, Hyosangie~" dendangnya merdu, Seokjin menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinga sambil mendorong troli begitu matanya menangkap tulisan makanan segar dari radius lima meter.

Hyosang menjawab, "Wow, ceria sekali hari ini?" ketika Seokjin mengambil telur yang dikemas rapi di paling ujung koridor makanan segar dan menaruhnya di dalam troli.

Seokjin mendengus namun tertawa setelahnya. Mengabaikan beberapa wanita yang memandanginya sambil berbisik pelan, Seokjin mengambil beberapa ikat sayur mentah dan pisang segar ke dalam troli. "Oke, aku terlalu semangat hari ini."

"Ada kabar baik yang tidak kuketahui?"

Seokjin berhenti di koridor susu, ia mengamati susu yang mungkin disukai anak-anak di rumah. "Well, tidak juga?" jawabnya skeptis. Ia mengambil susu kotak yang menarik untuknya; bergambar segelas susu vanilla dengan latar belakang langit yang biru cerah, entah dari sisi mana yang membuat kotak susu itu terlihat menarik di mata Seokjin, dan menaruhnya di dalam troli.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Ini soal Namjoon sebenarnya-"

"HAH?!" Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya ketika telinganya berdengung karena pekikan Hyosang yang kelewat melengking, ia kembali menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinga ketika telinganya mulai membaik. "Dia kenapa lagi?"

"Kau belum pernah dijejali daging mentah? Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?" gerutunya. Ia melewati beberapa gadis yang sempat mengambil fotonya.

"Namjoon terlihat sibuk dan lelah." lanjut Seokjin lemas. Ia mengambil tissue gulung sebelum menghampiri meja kasir. "Aku sempat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" Ia memegang ponselnya yang tadi terjepit di antara bahu dan telinga agar lehernya bisa ditegakkan kembali. Seokjin nyaris memekik lega karena kebas di lehernya mulai terasa pudar.

Seokjin menaruh semua barang yang hendak dibeli di atas meja kasir begitu gilirannya membayar tiba. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada pegawai kasir yang tidak berhenti meliriknya atau mendecak kagum ke arahnya. Mau atau tidak, menjadi seorang idol memaksanya terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini walau pada dasarnya Seokjin selalu merasa risih di tatap seperti itu atau dipuji berlebihan.

"Sudah dengar berita tentang Rap Monster?"

"Hn? Berita apa?"

"Lirik lagu kalian yang ditulis olehnya mengandung misogynis atau kebencian terhadap perempuan atau apalah itu namanya."

"APA?!" Kini gantian Seokjin yang berteriak kencang sehingga beberapa orang di sekitar situ menoleh ke arah Seokjin. Menyadari suaranya yang terlalu keras, Seokjin menundukkan kepala dan berbicara di ponsel dengan suara yang kini tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Kau serius?" Ia menggumamkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang sekelilingnya setelah menurunkan ponselnya, termasuk kepada pegawai kasir yang melayaninya sambil membawa barang belanjaannya.

Ia kembali menjepitkan ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinga. "Ya, kudengar Namjoon sangat malu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur karena masalah ini. Oh ya, Namjoon menjadi trending topic di twitter, kalau tidak salah #HugNamjoon?" Hyosang terdengar ragu.

Seokjin menaruh belanjaannya sejenak. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menegakkan lehernya lalu berkata, "Akan kututup. Terimakasih infonya." Setelah itu, ia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya dan berjalan sambil membawa belanjaannya menjauhi supermarket.

.

.

.

"Nah, dimana Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin setelah berhasil membuat anak-anak BTS yang sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tamu kaget karena ia membanting pintu ketika membukanya. "Tolong taruh belanjaanku di dapur! Dan katakan padaku dimana Namjoon?"

Mereka serentak menatap Seokjin yang terlihat lelah, nyaris mengeluarkan keringat karena ia berlari ketika pulang dari supermarket. Setelah itu, mereka saling menatap dan memandang Seokjin bergantian membuat alis Seokjin terangkat tinggi.

"Kurasa dia ada di kamar. Leader-nim tidak keluar sejak kemarin." kata Hoseok sambil memakan kripik kentangnya takut-takut.

Salah satu pemuda yang paling muda di tempat itu mengangguk. "Yap, Namjoon hyung masih ada di kamarnya sejak kemarin." timpalnya kelewat polos, mengabaikan suasana tegang di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yoongi cuek sambil mematikan televisinya. Jimin melotot begitu acara kesukaannya hilang seketika, Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jimin sambil mengejeknya.

Seokjin menutup pintu dormitory mereka sambil merotasikan sepasang obsidiannya malas. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau kan sekamar dengannya, Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengendikan bahunya cuek. Ia melempar remote televisi ke dada bidang Jimin sambil berkata, "Kurasa dia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami."

Jungkook menertawakan Jimin yang tadi meringis karena remote televisi dari Yoongi mendarat dengan kasar di dadanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Namjoon hyung?" tanya Jungkook setelah puas mengacak rambut Jimin.

Jimin ikut-ikutan menatap Seokjin dengan kilatan mata penasaran. "Apa Namjoon hyung mengalami sesuatu?"

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu?" kini Seokjin balas bertanya. Nyaris melempar Hoseok dengan sepatu converse-nya ketika pemuda itu malah melongo seperti orang dungu. Mengherankan, mengapa Namjoon tidak menceritakannya pada anak-anak? Mengapa juga adik-adik kesayangannya ini tidak tahu apa yang tengah dialami Namjoon?

Hoseok menelan ludahnya begitu ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia memilih tidak berkomentar. Pemuda yang hanya berbeda tujuh bulan dari Namjoon itu sudah menghibur Namjoon pagi tadi namun hal itu tidak berhasil karena Namjoon menolak keluar dari kamarnya. Ngeri juga melihat Namjoon seperti seorang gadis yang sedang putus dengan kekasihnya lalu menangis seperti bayi dan tidak mau keluar kamar.

"Jadi," Seokjin kembali bersuara, memotong jalan pikiran Hoseok, dan melanjutkan, "Dia belum keluar sejak kemarin?" Nadanya berubah tajam.

Oh ya, Seokjin memang jago membuat adik-adiknya menegang ketakutan karena nada tajam yang Seokjin lontarkan tadi bisa berakibat buruk untuk mereka. Terutama bagi perut mereka yang membutuhkan asupan dari masakan Seokjin yang bergizi.

Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak merasakan adanya ketegangan di sekitarnya karena ia menjawab dengan santai, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Dia belum keluar sejak kemarin, Mom."

Mata Seokjin menyipit menatap adik-adiknya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Namjoon. "Nah, kuharap kalian bisa masak sendiri untuk makan siang kali ini. Aku akan menyeret Namjoon keluar sebentar lagi."

Dan Seokjin pun menghilang seiring di tutupnya pintu kamar rapp-line.

Jungkook dihadiahi pelototan horor dari semua hyungnya.

Kecuali Taehyung yang asik membaca komik kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sedang menulis sesuatu di meja tanpa membalas lirikan Seokjin sekali pun, "Kau tidak keluar sejak kemarin-"

"Jangan dibahas hyung." sela Namjoon dingin.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Lalu? Kenapa kau mengurung diri-"

"Hyung, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." sela Namjoon tak sabar. Namjoon menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Seokjin tertegun. Ia menatap wajah itu tanpa bisa memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan hal lain jika wajah itu kini terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan? Bagaimana lingkaran kehitaman dan kantung mata itu kini terlihat jelas di bawah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar tersebut membuat Seokjin harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melemparkan diri pada lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat.

Menyadari Seokjin tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Namjoon menghela nafasnya lagi. "Aku lelah, lebih baik kau urus anak-anak."

"Lalu mengabaikanmu yang lebih membutuhkanku? Jungkook sudah menginjak usia dewasanya, itu berarti mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri." Seokjin menarik nafasnya perlahan dan berjalan mendekat. "Dan kau? Apa yang terjadi, Namjoon-ah?" tanyanya lembut.

Namjoon menahan senyumnya dan terdiam beberapa detik, lalu, "Aku hanya merasa butuh waktu sendiri."

"Jadi," Seokjin menelan ludahnya, ia sadar nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan alis terangkat, itu berarti Namjoon juga menyadari perubahan suara Seokjin. "Kau tidak ingin aku mengganggumu," lanjutnya, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasa namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap berjalan mendekat. Seokjin mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan dada, seolah-olah menahan Namjoon agar kekasihnya itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Hyung, maksudku.."

"Baiklah," sela Seokjin dengan senyum paksa. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi. Maaf."

Tch, kenapa malah jadi Kim Seok Jin yang merajuk eh? Yang sedang ada masalah disini kan Namjoon? Namjoon harus menahan kekehannya melihat Seokjin menundukan kepalanya. Dan Namjoon yakin, itu bukan berita bagus. Karena setelah itu Seokjin berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari kamar Namjoon. Pemuda itu nyaris membentur keyboard milik Namjoon.

Namjoon melangkah lebih cepat dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Namjoon, berbalik menatap Seokjin dengan wajah yang dirasanya cukup datar. Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin dengan lembut sehingga pemuda itu berjalan mendekat.

Namjoon menunduk sementara Seokjin menatapnya sambil menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya merasa malu." aku Namjoon akhirnya.

Seokjin tidak terkejut. Ia masih menunggu Namjoon menjelaskan.

"Aku malu dengan kalian." Ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku malu bertemu dengan kalian karena.. karena.."

"Lirik yang kau tulis menjadi kontroversi?" sela Seokjin yang sudah tahu apa maksud Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Seokjin yang bisa saja memandangnya dengan jijik karena masalah yang dibuatnya tanpa sadar.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Namjoon mendesah keras. "Kau tidak mengerti hyung."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya tidak sabar. Ia menyentakkan tangan Namjoon yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya hingga terlepas. "Dan kau akan menjadi ciut seperti ini hanya karena hal itu saja?"

"Hyung.."

Seokjin melangkah mendekat. Ia menatap Namjoon tak percaya lalu, "Astaga, padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu, tentangku, bahkan kita semua. Kita tetap akan berkarir bersama. Kau lupa?"

"Hyung.. ini berbeda. Aku ini leader grup kita dan-dan.."

Seokjin merasa tidak perlu mendengar lanjutannya dan menarik Namjoon ke pelukannya. Ia meringis begitu menyadari tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk memeluk Namjoon. Tangan kanannya menepuk punggung Namjoon dengan lembut sementara tangan kirinya di pakai untuk mengusap punggung Namjoon dengan gerakan memutar.

"Maafkan aku hyung." bisik Namjoon di balik leher Seokjin. Seokjin bisa merasakan getaran dari tubuh Namjoon mengenai indera perasanya.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut. "Sstt, ini bukan semuanya salahmu, okay?" bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

"Ta-tapi," Seokjin bisa merasakan bahu bajunya mulai basah karena air mata Namjoon, "aku sudah membuat kalian malu padaku karena lirik yang kubuat ternyata mengandung-"

"Tidak. Kau membuat lirik yang menakjubkan, sayang." bisik Seokjin lagi. "Kau sudah berusaha keras selama tiga tahun. Lihat apa yang sudah kita capai bersama-sama. Aku. Dirimu. Bahkan A.R. juga merasakannya."

Namjoon membalas pelukan Seokjin sementara ia menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan.

"Kau hebat. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Kau harusnya tahu betapa kami, aku, para member bahkan para A.R.M.Y mencintaimu apa adanya. Jika kau terluka, kami semua merasakannya, okay?"

Namjoon melepaskan pelukan Seokjin di bahunya dengan lembut sementara lengannya yang kekar masih melingkar di pinggang Seokjin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dalam dan tersenyum. "Mereka bangga memilikimu." puji Namjoon dengan senyum lebar, berbeda dengan sepuluh menit yang lalu, wajah Namjoon terlihat lebih cerah. "Terimakasih hyung."

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Seokjin sambil mengusap pipi Namjoon dengan lembut.

Namjoon tak berhenti tersenyum ketika berkata, "Dukungan darimu memang yang terbaik."

Seokjin merasa bodoh karena wajahnya memanas mendengar pujian sederhana dari Namjoon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan memandang objek lain asal bukan Namjoon. "Nah, kurasa lebih baik kau keluar dari kamar dan berhenti membuat kami semua khawatir okay?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Seokjin. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Seokjin dan tersenyum puas begitu melihat Seokjin mulai resah. "Ya, tapi-"

Seokjin menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan mencoba macam-macam denganku."

"Apa?"

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Namjoon. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan karena-"

Seokjin berhenti. Matanya melebar begitu Namjoon mencium Seokjin dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Seokjin. Walaupun itu terjadi hanya sepersekian detik, tetap saja Seokjin kaget. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya setelah beberapa hari ini Namjoon tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Seokjin yakin wajahnya sudah panas dan merah, rasanya seperti direbus.

"Sial." Seokjin mencubit pinggang Namjoon dan mendorong dada Namjoon. "Lepaskan aku! Leader mesum!"

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dengan patuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Ia meringis begitu merasakan panas akibat cubitan Seokjin di pinggangnya tiga puluh detik kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin meminta ciuman darimu saja. Kau yang harusnya tidak berpikiran macam-macam." kata Namjoon datar.

"Nah," lanjut Namjoon begitu ia sudah memegang knop pintu, "kau mau diam disitu saja? Atau ikut keluar denganku?"

Seokjin bisa menyimpan umpatannya untuk Namjoon nanti. Ia memutuskan untuk mendahului Namjoon dan membuka pintu kamarnya sekali sentak.

.

.

.

Namun siapa sangka kelima member Bangtan terjatuh saling menindih malah menjadi sambutan hangat ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Mata Namjoon menyipit curiga namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Sementara Seokjin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu matanya bertemu dengan milik Jungkook yang berada paling atas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Seokjin tajam.

"Aduh, Kookie. Kau berat!" Seokjin mendengar Taehyung berteriak.

Sementara Jungkook hanya memberikan kedua hyung-nya cengiran polos sebelum berdiri dan membantu Taehyung bangkit. "Mereka menguping, aku sih hanya ikut-ikut saja." jawabnya cuek.

Mulai dari atas ke bawah: Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Jungkook melirik ketiga hyungnya yang menatapnya seolah ingin memakan golden maknae di grup itu hidup-hidup dengan dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Nah karena Namjoon hyung sudah bisa di ajak keluar bagaimana kalau aku meminta waktu untuk berduaan dengan Taehyung?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan nyalang dan bersiap mematahkan leher pemuda itu.

Jungkook melanjutkan dengan cuek dan wajah datar, "Aku butuh asupan gizi dari Taehyung dan kudengar susu yang langsung dari sumbernya lebih enak dan sehat jadi-"

Taehyung nyaris mencakar wajah Jungkook dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang namun Jungkook sudah mengangkat tubuh Taehyung di pundaknya tanpa kesusahan.

Seokjin melongo menatap Jungkook yang menggendong Taehyung menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki paling muda di grup itu ternyata lebih ganas dari yang dia kira.

Kini Seokjin mendengar Namjoon berkata, "Kalian menguping?"

Seokjin kembali menatap ketiga member yang tersisa. Ia mengabaikan jeritan Taehyung dari kamar Jungkook. Walau ia tak bisa menyangkal bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung.

Jimin sudah berdiri. Ia menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hoseok sehingga pemuda itu bisa berdiri kembali.

"Nah, seperti yang Seokjin katakan," kini Hoseok yang berbicara sambil menepuk celana pendeknya. "Kita selalu ada disini apapun yang terjadi di antara kita. Namjoon, kau tidak usah malu karena kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama sebagai sebuah tim." Hoseok tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Namjoon.

Seokjin mengumpat pelan begitu jeritan Taehyung malah berubah jadi rintihan halus.

Jimin merangkul Yoongi dengan cuek lalu berkata, "Kita tidak peduli seperti apa lirik yang kau tulis, karena lirikmu berhasil mempengaruhi generasi muda saat ini, hyung."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Kau tidak usah malu. Karena sekali lagi, seperti yang Seokjin dan Hoseok katakan tadi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Yoongi memegang lengan Namjoon dan Jimin bersamaan lalu menatap keempat temannya itu bergantian. "Nah, kita tidak hanya bertujuh." kata Yoongi, ia tersenyum begitu keempat temannya tadi kini saling berpegangan tangan. Ia mengabaikan lenguhan Taehyung di kamar Jungkook. "Kita dan A.R.M.Y akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Namjoon tersenyum, nyaris menangis karena terharu. Mereka semua benar. Untuk apa Namjoon malu? Ia memiliki teman-teman yang luar biasa disini. Bahkan fans mereka yang jauh dari sini pun ikut mendukungnya. Jadi apa yang perlu Namjoon cemaskan? Asal ada mereka, Namjoon merasa bisa menghadapi segalanya dengan sangat baik. Para member dan A.R.M.Y, mereka berada di sisi Namjoon dan siap mengulurkan tangan mereka ketika Namjoon atau member lain terjatuh. Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang ia bisa lakukan tanpa mereka. Namjoon merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan menunduk untuk berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu." Dan mengeratkan genggamannya dengan lembut sebelum memeluk ke empat sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

Adegan mengharukan di depan kamar Namjoon ternyata tidak mempedulikan lenguhan Taehyung yang nyaris menjerit dan suara kaki ranjang Jungkook yang berderit.

Nah, bagaimana bisa dua adegan berbeda genre itu bisa bercampur menjadi satu tanpa mengganggu adegan masing-masing(?)

.

.

.

THE END  
.

.

.


End file.
